In precision flash-type Analog-to-Digital (A/D) converters it is often desirable to compensate for the offset of various components. In particular applications, a flash converter can be a component of a larger A/D system. It may be necessary, therefore, to compensate for errors that are introduced by parts of the flash converter or even other parts of a system in which the flash converter is one component.